


Alex Danvers' Terrible, Horrible, no Good, Very Bad Day

by NightmareWalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consent is Important Guys!, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff, It's Pancake O'Clock!, Morning After, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, So is Aftercare!, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Switch Alex Danvers, Top Samantha "Sam" Arias, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: Alex is having a hard time at the DEO. Uncooperative aliens, injured agents - teammates, friends - life in general seems like it's trying to make her as miserable as possible. She and Sam - friends...with benefits? Gal pals? - have been casually seeing each other for a while now, and when Alex vents her frustration one night, Sam decides to take matters into her own hands.ORThe one where Sam has enough of Alex's bratty behavior and makes it known that she will not tolerate it anymore. Not that Alex minds.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Lots going on these days, eh? New York State - my stomping grounds - is on lockdown, my campus, and all others in the state, has shut down, but I still have class after break, just online, my friend's wedding might have to be delayed til more than 10 people are allowed to gather at the same time....whew.
> 
> Anyway, here's some smut! Read the tags, yeah? Sam takes the reins pretty handily in later chapters, but I like it! Probably the filthiest thing I've written to date xD 
> 
> Read on!

Alex pulled her pants up, muttering under her breath as her sleep-heavy fingers fumbled with the button and zipper. She grunted when she got it together and scratched her scalp, stretching with the motion and groaning happily with the warm flex of muscles. 

“Well,  _ good morning _ to me.”

“I thought you would still be sleeping.” Alex searched for her shirt as she spoke, voice raspy and quiet. “You don’t have to go to work this morning.”

“Mm, true.” 

A low, content moan made the hair on Alex’s body stand on end and she looked over at the bed she had grudgingly vacated. Her breath stuttered in her chest at the sight of a bare torso, bruise marked breasts arching toward the ceiling as Sam stretched languidly. Her arms lifted over her head, lean muscle appearing as her hands gripped the bedframe loosely. The faint impression of muscle in her abdomen made Alex swallow, and her avid gaze followed the vague striping of stretch marks across her stomach to the arch of her iliac crest, stopping at the edge of the sheet draped teasingly across her hips. A mile-long leg flexed as Sam stretched further, delicate toes pointed toward her before relaxing. Her – gal pal? Fuckbuddy? Friend-With-Benefits? – opened dark eyes and stared at her, taking her time traversing the pale expanse of skin still on display as Alex stood still with her shirt loosely in her grip and her jaw slack. 

“Flies, sweetheart.” 

Alex blinked, took a deep breath, and shut her mouth all at once, prompting a low, filthy chuckle from Sam as she sat up and unselfconsciously ran a hand through her tangled hair. Sam reached out for her and Alex walked over like she was a siren, pouting when Sam tapped her lips and leaned back teasingly as she leaned down for a kiss. 

“Sam.”

“Just making sure.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and sunk her fingers into Sam’s hair, drawing her into a slow, deep kiss that tasted of coffee and toothpaste. She jumped when long fingers tickled across her back, stealthily slipping up her spine to play with her bra strap. “Ah, I have work,” she muttered against Sam’s lips. 

“Skip.” Sam nipped her chin and casually broke the clasp with a devious smirk. “Oops.”

“I liked that bra!”

“I’ll buy you another,” Sam said distractedly, staring at Alex’s chest as she threw her bra to the side. 

“I can’t just  _ skip work _ , Sam. We’re working on a really important case, you know this.” 

Alex tried to pull back and Sam caught her wrist, dragging her close enough to brush her lips over her sensitive skin. She trailed her lips up her arm to the bend of her elbow and nuzzled in with a smile. 

“Sam – I just – the only reason I came home last night-”

“J’onn threatened to take you off completely, I remember.” Sam pulled Alex closer and took the opportunity to tweak a nipple with her free hand. The surprised gasp made her smile broadly and nip her shoulder. “Come back to bed, sweetheart. There are a dozen other agents capable of running down leads for a few hours without you there terrorizing them.” 

She leaned back on her elbow and pulled Alex with her, pouting as Alex planted a knee on the edge of the mattress and refused to come closer. “I promise to make it worth your while,” she murmured. “You’ve been working so hard recently. I feel like I’ve barely seen you these past couple weeks. You’re so stressed when you do come home; don’t you want to relax for a little while?” 

She bit her lip and pushed out her chest tantalizingly, pleased when Alex’s eyes automatically tracked the motion and her jaw dropped a little as a helpless sound was dragged out of her mouth. “Let me make you feel good, Alex.” 

She licked her lip and Alex mirrored her, and Sam bit back a smirk when she used her ace in the hole. “I’ll let you fuck me, babe, how’s that sound? Open me up and use me however you want.” 

Alex’s breath caught and she ducked closer on instinct as Sam threw her head back to display her throat. She scrambled to straddle Sam, knees bracketing her waist as her hands planted themselves on either side of her head. “Any way I want to?”

“ _ Anything _ you want.” Sam twisted a strand of hair around her finger and dragged her nails down Alex’s back. “You need to feel in control, and I’m on offer, no holds barred. What do you want?” 

Alex panted against her cheek and her knees tightened as she fought not to grind. “Mm, fuck. Want you on hands and knees. Wanna wreck you.” 

“Get your cock, Agent,” Sam said lowly, smiling when Alex almost fell off the bed in her haste to get into the closet and dig her strap-on out of their drawer of toys. Her clothes were ripped off without regard for the seams and, as she strapped the leather around her hips, Sam spread her legs and languidly stroked herself. She hummed as the first trickles of arousal slicked her fingers and circled her clit lightly. 

Her eyes slipped shut and she arched her back, rubbing a little more firmly to chase the pleasure beginning to spark up and down her spine, and gasped when calloused fingers wrenched her hand away from her cunt. Alex pressed her wrist into the mattress with a growl, dark eyes flashing as she knelt over Sam again with her cock swaying between them lewdly. “Mine, not yours.”

“Mmhmm, better prove it before I get impatient, Agent.” Sam squirmed to prove her point and Alex leaned down to nip at the join of her shoulder and throat warningly before sliding down her torso. She sucked bruises into her skin to join the others that already marked her breasts and belly as she settled between her legs. 

Sam helpfully draped a leg over her shoulder, opening herself up more and dug her heel between Alex’s shoulder blades as teeth nipped at her lower abdomen. “Thought you were gonna fuck me.”

“Wanna taste you first.” Without further ado, Alex dove in, parting her labia with her tongue as she licked a wide stripe the length of her sex. 

Sam gasped and arched as much as she could with Alex’s restraining hands on her hips. Alex set a brutal pace, finding her clit with her tongue and flicking at it mercilessly while her fingers pressed bruises into her skin. Sam writhed in place, choking back moans as she was vigorously eaten out and dragged her fingers through Alex’s short hair. She cried out when Alex turned her head aside to nip her inner thigh and grasped her hair in her fist to try and direct her mouth back against her cunt. “Alex, Alex – please…” 

Alex hummed and her tongue slipped out to lick at her arousal briefly before she pulled away for good, removing Sam’s hand from her hair and quieting her whine of disappointment as she bussed her lips with a filthy chuckle. “Get on your knees, babe.” 

Sam struggled to make her loose limbs cooperate but eventually ended up on hands and knees. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at Alex, who was staring at her hungrily and biting her lip. “ _ Alex _ .”

“I thought you were the patient one,” she teased, framing her hips with her palms and caressing the dimples at the curve of her ass with her thumbs. “God, you look gorgeous like this. Spread your legs wider, let me see you.” 

Sam moaned as she moved, lowering herself onto her elbows when Alex pressed against her back. She jumped when teeth dragged over her spine and yelped when they bit hard into her ass, moaning loudly as nails raked over her ribs. Alex’s hand cupped her cunt possessively, fingers tapping over her clit with frustrating brevity before they were gone. Sam cried out in wordless outrage as she was left cold and empty, hips swaying to try and pull Alex back against her. She jumped as hand-warmed silicone pressed against her and eagerly arched back to try and take it inside herself. 

Alex took her hips in hand again to control the pace, prompting a whine that earned Sam a harsh pinch. “ _ Behave _ . You’ll get what you want.” 

Sam forced herself to be still, holding her breath to try and quell the fluttering of her inner muscles as they clenched in want. She exhaled as Alex took the cock in hand and pressed it against her before pushing in slightly, pausing with the first inch buried. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , that’s so hot. Wish I could feel it, feel you around me, fluttering and clenching.” Alex continued to mutter filthy things as she gradually worked more of the cock into Sam, pausing frequently to listen to Sam keen and beg. One of her hands migrated to Sam’s breast, teasing the nipple and pulling on it whenever she whined too much. With a small grunt and push Alex’s pelvis was flush against Sam’s ass.

Sam trembled all over with the toe-curling stretch as her muscles clenched greedily around the cock. “Oh God, oh fuck, Alex Alex pleaseplease _ pleasedon’tstop- _ ”

“I’ve got you, babe. It’s okay – fuck, I’ve got this.” Alex slowly withdrew and Sam almost cried until she pushed back in, setting a brisk pace that pressed against the spongy spot inside Sam and made her whimper with each press. 

The smell of sex and the wet, filthy sounds just made her wetter, made Alex pound into her harder, made Sam whimper and beg and keen as she danced on the edge of her orgasm. She came with a loud cry as Alex leaned over her, breasts flattening against her back as she rolled her hips and grinded hard against Sam’s ass, gasping and panting into her ear as she worked her over, trying to get herself off. Sam quivered and cried out as she was thrown headlong into another orgasm, feeling the warm wash of arousal slide down her thighs and soak the sheets beneath them. Alex moaned into her ear as she came, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm until she was shivering through aftershocks and occasionally rolling her hips to prolong the feeling. Sam slid onto her stomach, feeling Alex hold herself above her as her cock slipped out of her with another trickle of come. 

The bed dipped briefly before Alex pulled Sam against her chest and out of the damp patch on the bed. Their legs entwined and, hands brushing skin, they caught their breath and nuzzled each other until Sam stretched and groaned. “It’s a good thing it’s Saturday, Alex,” she muttered against her breast, feeling it jiggle with her laughter. “It’s too bad you’ve got work.”

“Ugh, I need to go.” Alex reluctantly untangled herself and got out of bed, staring down at Sam with want in her eyes as she stretched again and pressed her palm over her mons. 

“I haven’t been worked over like that in a while; I don’t think I can get up right now.” Sam eyeballed Alex, who just grinned and leaned down for a kiss. 

She dragged her nails over Sam’s skin as she retreated and walked, naked, toward the bathroom. “I’ve got to shower again, thanks to you, and then I really have to go. J’onn is gonna chew my ass as it is. Are you planning on joining me, or am I washing myself?” With a final, coquettish grin, Alex disappeared into the bathroom, and Sam forced herself onto coltish legs to join her.


	2. Ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) Sinday, guys! Fair warning, this is FILTHY xD It's also almost 6k of pure smut, sooo.....
> 
> Read the tags; if this isn't your cuppa Joe, don't read it! Don't come at me because you didn't read the damn tags and then got squicked out.
> 
> Let me know whatcha think; I'll post the epilogue tomorrow probably, just wanna give you guys time to digest and give me your thoughts!
> 
> Read on!

Sam was making dinner while Ruby did her homework at the table; they chatted occasionally whenever Ruby had a question about her schoolwork and Sam sang along to the radio quietly playing on the counter. 

“Hey, mom?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Is Alex gonna be back tonight?” 

Sam paused with the spoon held over the frying pan. “I…don’t know, Rubes. I hope so though. You miss her, huh?”

“Yeah, she said she would teach me more about fighting when she was done with – whatever she was doing.” Ruby frowned at the papers in front of her, then looked up at Sam. “I know she helps aliens, but…I wish she could be here more.”

“Me too, Rubes.” 

Sam left the food to simmer on the stove and gave Ruby a hug around her shoulders, bussing her forehead before digging through the fridge for drinks and asking Ruby to get plates and silverware out. They were just beginning to eat when a key turned in the door and Alex stumbled into the house. Ruby squealed and ran over to her, squeezing her waist tightly for a short second before running back to the table and digging into her dinner under Sam’s exasperated and fond look. 

“Hey, babe, didn’t expect to see you tonight.” 

Alex’s smile was more of a grimace as she toed off her combat boots and set her utility belt on a shelf in the closet by the door. Her service weapon was unloaded and the safety turned on before it was put into the safe on the same shelf. She tousled her hair roughly and sighed, tension visibly rolling across her shoulders while Ruby and Sam shared a concerned look. 

“Do you want dinner,” Sam asked quietly. Alex’s shoulder jumped in rough approximation of a shrug before she collapsed into a chair across from Sam. She stared listlessly at the table while Sam and Ruby picked at their food and made forced small talk, but soon enough, Ruby was setting her plate in the sink and disappearing upstairs while Alex stiffly leaned against the counter at the window overlooking the backyard. 

Sam set her dishes in the sink and stood behind Alex, cautiously setting her hands on her shoulders and feeling the coiled tension residing beneath her skin. “Hey, c’mon, talk to me. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Clearly.” Sam felt annoyance snap at the back of her mind at Alex’s short answers. Her terse, waspish tone made her lip curl and she struggled to keep her voice even and calm. “Babe, c’mon, ju –”

“Don’t ‘ _ babe _ ’ me, Sam.” Alex wrenched herself out of Sam’s grasp, hands clenching at the countertop until her knuckles bleached white. “Don’t fucking patronize me.”

“ _ Patronize? _ You think –” Sam forced herself to stop, to take a deep breath, to think for a moment. She kept her hands off Alex, though she did square up behind her and plant her weight solidly. “Alex,” she began quietly, “I’m trying to be understanding here, but you keep snapping and cutting me off. Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Alex wheeled in place, fiery eyes blazing up at Sam as a bony finger jabbed at her sternum once, twice. “I can’t do my fucking job because these fucking aliens won’t  _ fucking _ cooperate, okay! They refuse to just give me the answers I need so I can get  _ justice  _ for who they hurt,” Alex hissed, barely managing to keep her voice down to avoid alerting Ruby of her language. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed as Alex poked her again and she let her mind empty of her anger as she formed a plan. The next time Alex poked her chest, Sam grabbed her wrist in a steel grip and put her palm over her mouth to stop her rant. “ _ That’s enough _ ,” she murmured. Alex writhed and panted, hot breath washing over Sam’s palm as her eyes snapped with ire. 

Sam pushed until Alex was leaned back uncomfortably over the counter. “You will  _ not _ swear while my daughter is in the house, do you understand?” Alex blinked, then slowly nodded. Sam didn’t let up, instead releasing her wrist and mouth to lift Alex onto the counter and step between her knees. “You will  _ not _ interrupt me when I’m trying to be concerned for you and help you, do you understand?” 

Alex opened her mouth and Sam narrowed her eyes, growling lowly. “What did I  _ just _ say, girl?” Alex’s eyes popped open as her mouth clicked shut. Sam felt adrenaline surge through her and lifted her chin a little. “Good girl.” 

She felt satisfied as a shudder worked down Alex’s spine and she saw the small hairs dotting her arms lift with goose bumps. She casually lifted her hand to sweep her thumb across Alex’s jaw. “Good girls get rewarded. Would you like that?” Alex nodded, then hesitated, then nodded again more certainly. 

Sam leaned in until their noses brushed, staying just out of reach of Alex’s gasping lips, and whispered, “Go to my office. I want you naked by the time I get there, on your knees facing my desk, understand?” Alex nodded slowly and Sam let her down, watching her walk down the hall toward her office, and smirked. 

She went to the fridge and opened a bottle of wine, then took her time to wash the dishes, wipe down surfaces, and put away food. She idled in the kitchen for a minute after, running ideas through her head until she was satisfied with what she had planned. Sam poured a small glass of the wine and wandered down the hall toward her office, swirling the red in its glass as she opened her office door and slid inside. 

She smiled faintly when she saw Alex kneeling before her desk, head held high and shoulders rigid with tension. Sam made a point to pause before shutting the door and turning the lock, relishing the way Alex’s shoulders lifted a little more with the definitive, ominous  _ click _ . Sam tipped her head to the side as she observed Alex, taking in the stiff posture, the defined musculature of her back, the deliberately deep, even breaths which disturbed her otherwise still frame. She padded up behind Alex and carded her fingers through her hair, playing with it for a moment and then abruptly grabbing the long top and pulling Alex’s head back uncomfortably so she was staring at her from her knees. 

“I don’t appreciate brats, girl. You’ve been short and rude all evening, and you refused to tell me what the problem was.”

“I  _ told you _ –”

“ _ Quiet _ .” 

Sam shoved Alex’s head forward and stalked around Alex to perch herself on the edge of the desk in front of her. She took another sip from her glass of wine and watched Alex’s bowed head, her fingers which dug into her bare, scarred thighs, her chest which rose and fell with increasing frequency the longer Sam made her wait. 

“You  _ keep _ interrupting me.” She tapped her nail against the side of the glass, watching Alex’s shoulders curl into herself defensively. “You  _ continue _ to disobey me. You  _ refuse _ to let me help you work through whatever caused this in a productive way. Your excuse might have been part of it, but uncooperative aliens hardly faze you, girl.” 

Sam set her glass aside and reached for Alex, gripping her chin and forcing their gazes to meet. “Good girls get rewarded, but bad, misbehaving girls get punished.” Alex’s brows knitted together and she whined lowly. Sam lifted a brow in challenge. “You get one chance, and only one, girl. Tell me,” she whispered, dragging her thumb over Alex’s lower lip, “what happened today to make you so angry.” 

For a moment Sam thought Alex was going to say something. She swallowed hard, licked her lip – and the thumb still perched upon her mouth – and searched Sam’s eyes for a long moment. Then, she tore her head from Sam’s grasp and began to get up. “I don’t have time to deal with this.” 

Sam let a smirk slip at the edge of her mouth, dark and dangerous, and set her hand on Alex’s shoulder, stopping her immediately. “You don’t get to call the shots here. Not right now.” Sam let a growl slip into her words and watched as they hit Alex with the force of a train. Alex froze, then shuddered, and her knees trembled from their position halfway off the ground. “If you try to get up again, I  _ will _ take you over my knee. Now  _ kneel. _ ” 

Alex met Sam’s eyes, searching her gaze, and Sam saw the moment she made her decision. Alex’s eyes hardened as she lifted herself again and Sam let her get to her feet, let her get to the door, let her put her hand on the lock before she moved. She shoved Alex against the door, steel grip on the back of her neck and the other over her hand on the doorknob as she leaned in and whispered, “I warned you.” 

Sam felt the moment Alex stiffened and tried to rock back to headbutt Sam’s face, deftly pulling back enough so she missed, and then she pulled Alex off the door and frog-marched her to the desk. Sam pushed between her shoulder blades until Alex was bent over the top of the desk and kicked her feet apart to take away her leverage, wrenching her arms behind her back at the same time. 

Alex snarled and bucked with whatever weak force she could muster and Sam let her wear herself out, smiling serenely when Alex finally gave up. The sounds of her harsh panting filled the otherwise silent room. 

“Are you done? You’re just making this worse for yourself.”

“Get  _ off _ me! I have better things to do than to entertain your twisted, fucked up –”

Sam smacked her ass hard enough to make Alex yelp and watched red blossom on her skin before fading. “Care to try your luck again? I can do this all night, and this room is soundproof. Confidentiality, you understand.” Her voice still conversational, Sam reached out to drag her palm down Alex’s back, over her ass and the back of her thigh. Her other hand still held Alex’s wrists captive and her eyes roamed appreciatively over the exposed skin. “I think you rather like being handled like this. 

“I think,” she murmured, dragging her nails up the inside of Alex’s thigh, “it makes you  _ wet. _ ” She possessively cupped Alex’s sex, feeling the arousal coat her hand and the heat radiating from her. “Now, this can go one of two ways.” As she spoke, Sam gently curled two fingers up into Alex, slowly pushing in and scissoring her fingers to stretch her out. “One, you take your punishment like a good girl and then we get to the pleasurable part. Two, you continue to be a brat and I make you cry. It’s your choice, Alex.” 

She paused with her fingers hilted and felt the slow rippling around her digits, saw the desperate clench of muscles as Alex fought not to react, smelled the scent of sex as it began to fill the air. “Time’s up, girl. Make your choice.” 

Alex went slack under her grip, forehead pressed into the wood, and she sunk down on Sam’s fingers. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

Sam smiled gently behind her and pulled her fingers out, relishing the protesting whine that followed. “Too little, too late, girl. Stay.” She stepped back and Alex didn’t move except to flex her hands slowly and rock on the balls of her feet. Sam went to the closet in the room and pulled some things out, then set them on the desk opposite the way Alex was looking. “Color?”

“Green. I’m sorry.” 

Even to her ears, the apology was weak and perfunctory, but Sam let it pass as she picked up a length of silk. “If you keep saying that, I’m going to add to your punishment. Arms.” Alex cupped her forearms and Sam bound them, then picked up a square of cloth. 

“Eyes.” She tied the blindfold then pulled Alex upright and over to the other side of the desk. Sam pushed her down over the desk again and rearranged what she had grabbed before pushing two fingers back into Alex for a second. Alex barely had time to gasp before Sam had retreated and pushed her fingers into her mouth. 

“Suck.” Alex obediently cleaned her fingers, tongue washing over her skin with vigor. “Good girl.” A hint of teeth had Sam pulling back and she spanked Alex’s ass again. 

“I think you deserve twenty spanks for the language you used in the kitchen. You are going to count them for me, understand?” Alex whimpered and her hands clenched but she nodded. Sam smacked her again just beneath the curve of her ass. “You were so good at using your words earlier, don’t get shy  _ now _ .”

“Yes, yes! I’ll count for you, miss,” Alex cried out quietly. 

Sam pressed a hand beneath her bound arms and rubbed the skin soothingly. “Good. Thank you.” Without another word, her palm landed hard three times on Alex’s ass, each time in the same place. 

“One, two _ three! _ ” 

Sam paused to rub the heated skin, then smacked her again on the other cheek, listening carefully as Alex counted each one. By fourteen, Alex was gasping and hiccupping, clearly fighting tears, and Sam looked at the red skin. She smacked her twice, hard, just under the curve of her ass, then again on the other, dangerously close to her cunt. “Eighteen! Miss,  _ please _ , I’m s –”

“Think  _ very  _ carefully, girl. You have two more left. If you  _ dare  _ tell me that again before I’m through with you, you won’t be able to sit for the next week.” 

Alex sniffled and Sam nodded to herself, winding back to slap her once on each cheek, hard enough to send Alex rocking into the edge of the desk and make her break. She started crying and Sam pulled her up, pulled the binds and blindfold off, and pulled her into her lap as she sat in her chair. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pressed her face into her neck, making little whimpering sounds as she cried. Sam rubbed her back soothingly and hummed under her breath, pressing her lips against the side of her head until Alex’s cries had become little sniffles and hiccups. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, miss,” Alex whispered.

“Do you know why I spanked you?” Sam was gentle as she lifted Alex’s chin, wiping tear tracks with her thumbs and finding watery brown eyes which only looked at her in fits. 

“I was bad.”

“How?”

“I was swearing, and Ruby could have heard me.”

“Yes. Good girl.” Alex sniffled and leaned into Sam’s palm. Her hands played with Sam’s loose hair, twisting it idly around her fingers. Sam pressed her lips against Alex’s temple, nose, the corner of her mouth. “We aren’t done yet,” she said gently. “Color?”

“Green, miss,” Alex whispered. 

“Then get on your knees.” Alex blinked at Sam but slowly got off her lap and lowered herself before her on the carpet between Sam’s chair and the desk. 

“You deliberately disobeyed me when I asked you to kneel, to  _ stay _ .” Alex lowered her eyes and whined, jerking her head back up as Sam arched off the chair to shimmy out of her pants and underwear. She spread her legs comfortably, aware of what Alex was staring at. One of Alex’s old shirts, worn thin and making it obvious Sam wasn’t wearing a bra, her bare cunt on display as she spread her legs further, glistening with her arousal and swollen with need. 

“I was going to let you eat me out, but now I don’t think you deserve that  _ privilege. _ ” Sam slid a hand down her torso, past her mons, and played in the arousal covering her pussy while Alex jerked forward, tongue licking her lips automatically. “If you do anything other than watch, you won’t be able to come for the next four days, understand?”

“…yes, miss.”

“Good. Hands on your thighs, eyes on me. If you listen, I  _ might _ let you get off. If your eyes leave me, or you touch me, you get nothing.” 

After a final, jerky nod, Sam pushed two fingers into herself. She moaned wantonly and sank lower into the chair. Her shirt rode up, exposing most of her stomach, and she dragged her nails across her skin as she slowly worked herself up. “This could have been you,” she gasped, toes curling as her palm brushed her clit. 

Pulling her fingers out, Sam made a show of spreading her labia so Alex could see all of her before she began playing with her clit. She circled the nub, barely putting any pressure on it until her hips canted up in desperation, and then made rough passes over it. Her thighs trembled, her other hand roughly grasped at her breast over her shirt, and she watched Alex’s eyes fill with tears again as she watched Sam fuck herself. “I wish this  _ was _ you. You fill me up so good, Alex –  _ fuck _ – with your fingers, fuck me until I can’t  _ breathe _ .” 

Sam forced herself to stop before she could come, forced herself to remove her hand entirely from her cunt, watched Alex sag despondently, but her eyes never left Sam’s clenching pussy. “I could have come already, if you were fucking me.” Sam reached out with soaked fingers and held them in front of Alex’s mouth, waiting to see if she would take the bait. Alex wavered, opened her mouth, but didn’t take Sam’s fingers into her mouth. 

“Good girl.” Sam smeared her arousal over Alex’s lips and then made her wait thirty seconds, a minute, before telling her, “Go ahead.” While Alex licked her lips, Sam pulled her shirt over her head and sank back into the chair, idly pulling at a nipple until Alex was squirming in place and pleading silently with her eyes. “Was it good?”

“ _ Yes, miss _ .”

“If you can keep being a good girl, I’ll let you fuck me later tonight.” Alex nodded so hard Sam thought her head might get stuck like that. Sam smiled as she pushed her fingers back inside herself, stretching herself enough to push a third in alongside the other two. “Oh  _ fuck _ .  _ God _ , I’m gonna come all over myself, and you can’t do anything but  _ watch _ .  _ Fuck _ , that’s so hot.” 

Sam didn’t waste any time, working herself up until her thighs were shaking, her cunt clenching around her digits, her stomach almost aching with the force of her muscles contracting. Her breath hitched as she hooked her fingers against her g-spot, and then she bore down hard, moaning loudly toward the ceiling as she came. She slowly curled her fingers, extending her orgasm until she was too sensitive, then gingerly pulled her fingers out of her still clenching pussy and found Alex’s face with her hazy gaze. 

Alex’s eyes were trained between her legs, her lip trapped between her teeth, her fingers had dug crescents into her thighs with the force of her grip. “Girl.” Alex’s head jerked up, her eyes reluctantly leaving Sam’s cunt. “Why did I not let you fuck me?”

“I – I disobeyed you, miss.”

“Yes, you did. But you were  _ very _ good this time, weren’t you?” 

Alex seemed like she thought it was a trick question, her brow wrinkling as she thought for a second. “If you believe I am, miss, yes.”

“Good girl. Come.” Alex eagerly scrambled forward until her nose almost brushed Sam’s pussy and waited for instructions. “Clean me up. Don’t try anything else.” Sam watched as Alex leaned in and exhaled heavily with the first swipe of her tongue. She closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her, spreading her legs further so Alex could get everything with her tongue, her mouth panting hotly over her sensitive skin. 

She pushed Alex back when her tongue laved over her clit and pushed her still damp fingers into her mouth. “Suck.” As Alex cleaned her fingers, Sam debated over the toys on her desk. “Do you think you’ve made up for your behavior tonight?”

“I…no?”

“ _ Good _ . You still haven’t told me what caused all of this in the first place. I think there’s only one way to make you tell me the entire truth. Stand.” 

Alex stumbled to her feet on stiff knees and Sam let her eyes drag up muscled legs, over her hips, her faintly defined stomach, her small, high breasts and broad, muscled shoulders to her face. Her desperate expression, the way she kept pressing her legs together, all pointed to one thing. “Turn around.” Alex did and Sam knew the exact moment she spied the toys on the desk as her spine straightened and she moaned high in her chest. 

Sam stood up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, bending to nuzzle at her shoulder and lick at the salt-slick skin. “I told you we would get to the fun part if you obeyed me. I just decided I wanted you to cry anyway. Color?” Sam felt Alex drag in a shuddering breath, felt her lean back into her. 

“Green.”

“Good. Bend over the desk.” Alex lowered herself until her breasts were flat against the smooth wood and Sam stepped up behind her, caressing the curve of her ass, which was slowly beginning to bruise. “You look so pretty like this. All soft and pliant, it just makes me want to do…all sorts of delicious things.” 

She rounded the desk, grabbed the nylon ropes and made loops around Alex’s wrists with each length, then passed them loose ends under the desk and walked back around to kneel behind Alex again. She tied the ends to each of Alex’s ankles and suddenly leaned up to nip at the curve of her ass, smirking when Alex yelped and tried to get away but found any motion restricted by the ties. “Perfect. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, miss.”

“Good. Spread your legs.” Sam reached for the toys and set them in the chair behind herself. She leaned up on her knees and grasped Alex’s hips, kneading the skin as she pressed kisses into her heated skin, then spread her cheeks to stare at her asshole. “Color?”

“Mmhmm _ green _ , miss!”

“Good girl.” Sam ran her tongue over Alex’s rim, feeling her jump and shudder, and settled in to open her up. She felt Alex go soft against her and blindly grasped for the bottle of lube, drizzling some on her fingers and slicking two up. She reluctantly pulled away to replace her tongue with her index finger and spread more lube over her slick asshole, teasingly pressing her fingertip against the starburst before she began to sink in. Alex moaned as Sam seated herself, trying to push back against her but unable to with her wrists and ankles bound like they were. 

“Be  _ patient _ . I’m going to make you  _ cry _ .” Sam began a gentle push-pull, feeling how Alex opened for her, and pushed her middle finger in on the next one, loving the shaking cry that fell from Alex’s lips. She was mindlessly muttering to herself, most of it too low for Sam to hear anything besides the occasional  _ fuck _ or  _ God _ , but she kept an ear trained for sounds of pain while she slowly worked Alex open further. 

When she withdrew, Alex whimpered and pleaded, “Please, miss, please _ stay _ !”

“Sshh, it’s okay, girl.” Sam soothed Alex as she reached for the plug she had retrieved. It was weighty, solid steel, with gently curving ridges to increase sensation. She drizzled a liberal amount of lube on it and made sure it was all slick before pressing it against her asshole. “Breathe in…and out.” 

As Alex exhaled, Sam began pushing, teasing Alex with gentle nudges before withdrawing almost completely just to begin again. Alex moaned and wiggled her ass from side to side enticingly, crying out as Sam pushed in to the widest point and held the plug there, leaving Alex to clench around the ungiving steel. She gently rocked the plug back and forth, watching Alex’s asshole give to the metal before letting it sink entirely into her, anchored by the wide stopper on the end. 

“God, you’re so pretty. Still good?”

“Mmhmm.” 

Sam pressed a kiss to the end of the plug, then to Alex’s ass, and then slipped her shirt back over her head and walked around the desk. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back in a moment.” She turned so Alex couldn’t see her smirk when she whimpered plaintively and strode to the bathroom in the next room. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth, then stared at the mirror and counted to sixty in her head before leaving again. 

When she stepped back into her office, she locked the door again and stripped her shirt off, letting it fall where she dropped it carelessly. She smirked at Alex as her head jerked up and she tried to move, groaning in frustration as the ties kept her from going anywhere. “I should leave you like this more often. It’d certainly give me more motivation to come in here, though I don’t think I’d get anything done.” 

Sam dragged her fingertips across Alex’s back and ended with a gentle press against the end of the plug before she quickly stepped into the harness and slid the dildo through the o-ring. It bobbed under its weight and Sam simply stroked herself for a second, watching Alex try to adjust to the weight inside her and inhale sharply every time she shifted. 

“Be still, girl. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Alex immediately froze as Sam stepped up behind her. Sam watched her hands clench into fists, watched her grasp the edge of the desk, watched her tug futilely at the ties. She slicked the cock with lube and wiped the excess on a towel on the desk, grasped Alex’s hips, and rubbed against her labia teasingly. “Still feeling good?” Alex weakly whined and nodded, cheek pressed against the desktop and one hazy brown eye glancing at Sam from its periphery. 

Sam grinned wolfishly as she lined herself up and slid in achingly slow, watching every inch disappear into Alex’s cunt. She paused when her pelvis bumped against Alex’s ass, gently jarring the plug and making her cry out quietly. Sam rubbed her hands along her sides and back, drawing shapeless lines across her skin until Alex was trembling and trying to rock in her ties, whining mindlessly. 

“I’ve got you, girl. I’ve got you.” She pulled out halfway and rocked back in, feeling the resistance as Alex clenched around her cock and moaned from her belly. Sam set a slow, deep pace, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in and angling her hips so she pressed against the plug as she hilted herself. Alex moaned louder each time she pressed deep inside her, fingers white-knuckled around the edge of the desk as sweat dappled her skin. Sam kicked her feet a little further apart and grasped her hips hard enough to bruise, thumbs just outside the dimples at the small of her back, and began driving harder, relishing in the almost pained cries that fell from Alex’s lips. 

“Gonna come, girl?” Alex cried out as Sam smacked her ass over a slowly purpling bruise, then again when she hilted herself hard enough to jostle the plug. “Answer me!”

“Ye- _ yesmissyesplease! _ ” 

Sam panted and leaned over her back, nipping at her back and shoulders. “Come, wanna see you come, soak my cock, c’mon.” She could feel Alex clenching, the resistance as she neared the edge of her orgasm. “If you don’t come in the next ten seconds, I’m pulling out.” 

Alex thrashed as Sam changed her angle so she was hitting her g-spot and came hard, clenching so hard Sam could barely move. She rolled her hips as far into Alex as she could, keeping up the stimulation until Alex relaxed enough for her to smoothly withdraw and hilt herself again slowly, drawing out her orgasm until Alex was laying limply over the desk. She pressed her thumbs into the dimples at the small of her back as Alex smiled hazily up at her. 

“We’re not done yet, girl.” Alex’s eye widened comically and a whimper fell from her lips as she tried to move. Sam let her struggle, let her cock move within her until her sounds were less of panic and more of pleasure. “I told you I wanted you to cry. I told you I wanted you to soak my cock. We haven’t gotten there yet, so we’re not done. I know how to help you along though.” 

Sam reached for the vibrator on the chair and pressed it between Alex’s legs, slicking it up before turning it on and letting the vibrations tease over her labia, her inner thighs, over her belly and back down. “Ready?” Alex grasped the ropes tying her wrists and shuddered at the first touch to her clit, moaning high in her chest. Sam simply pressed it to her clit and slowly rocked her hips, watching Alex build to another orgasm. She waited until Alex was seconds form tipping over and abruptly pulled the toy away, stopped moving her hips, watched the tension flood Alex’s frame as she realized what was going on. 

“Miss? No, please?  _ Please _ ? I wan – jus’ wanna come…please?” 

Sam ran her fingers through sweat soaked hair and scratched her nails down her skin, rocking her hips in tiny increments. “So good, begging for me so nicely. I love listening to you, could do it for hours.” Alex whimpered and Sam heard the first sniffles from her as she buried her face against the desk. “We’ll get there, baby girl. Just be good for me, okay?” 

She began pushing into her harder again, dragged the toy through her folds before turning it on again, setting it at a stronger setting. Alex immediately bore down, rocking back as much as she could and crying out quietly. Sam watched her closely, watched her hands tremble, watched her head thrash from side to side as she fought off her orgasm, hoping if she could keep herself from that edge that Sam might take mercy on her and let her come. “So pretty like this, all tied up and at my mercy,” she grunted as she began thrusting faster. She turned the vibrator to the highest setting and Alex wailed in ecstasy, her muscles immediately clenching around Sam’s cock. She knew it was mean but couldn’t help removing the vibrator again a minute later. 

“ _ No, please _ ! Want your cock, wanna come let me come _ pleaseletmecome! _ ” Alex sobbed in frustration and Sam smiled behind her, running her hands over her body again, feeling the tremor under her skin, feeling her cock drag inside her cunt as her muscles fluttered around the hard length, feeling the exhausted, aroused fury in Alex’s bones. 

“You’re  _ so good _ for me, girl. So good, such a pretty sounding girl.  _ My _ pretty girl. You wanna come?” Alex nodded frantically, hair falling over her eyes, and Sam pushed the sweat-slick strands back affectionately so she could see the wet brown eye staring at her pleadingly. “You can come this time, I promise, ‘kay? Promise.” 

Alex smiled wetly and squeezed her eyes shut as Sam started an easy pace again, her cock pushing inside of her and her pelvis pushing the plug inside of her. Sam pushed the vibrator against her clit again and turned it on its highest setting, leaving it pressed flat against Alex until she was shuddering and crying out harshly, clenching around her cock and the plug and digging at the desk with her nails. 

“M gonna come, miss!”

“Come for me, pretty girl. C’mon,  _ Alex _ , come all over me, wanna  _ feel _ it,” Sam groaned past clenched teeth as she bore down hard and pressed the vibrator against her clit and fumbled with her other hand to pull on the plug until the widest part was straining around Alex’s rim. The world seemed to freeze for an interminable moment, and then Alex was gushing around Sam’s cock, moaning loudly and sobbing with pleasure. Sam held herself in place until Alex was weakly whimpering and tugging at her restraints, then pulled the vibrator away. 

She gently pulled out, making soothing noises every time Alex flinched and moaned, and eased the plug out. She bent to untie her ankles, then rounded the desk and loosened the loops on her wrists, letting the rope fall as she sat back in her chair and guided Alex into her lap. She trembled against Sam, face buried against her chest and sniffling occasionally as Sam stroked through her hair and kissed whatever skin she could reach. She held Alex as tightly as she could, reached blindly behind for a blanket she kept on a shelf, and draped it over Alex, humming under her breath until she felt lips at her throat. 

“Hello, baby girl.” Alex squirmed closer into her, legs awkwardly thrown over the arm of the chair and sticking out from beneath the blanket as the rest of her was hidden beneath its warm weight. “Feel better?”

“Mhmm.” Alex’s hands wrapped around her waist, fingers tapping senselessly against her skin. “Feel floppy.” 

Sam quietly chuckled and bussed the shock of auburn hair sticking out from beneath the blanket. “Good sex tends to do that, babe. Anything hurt badly?” 

There was a brief moment of quiet as Alex catalogued her various aches, then she shrugged. “M’ass aches a bit. All over,” she murmured, giggling in embarrassment. Sam smiled and grunted as she lifted them from the chair. Alex squeaked and clenched onto her tightly. 

“Gotta open the door for me, Alex. I’ve got that cream in my room for your bruises.” Alex fumbled the doorknob but they made it upstairs unscathed, slipping down the hall as Sam avoided the creaky floorboards just outside her room. She shut the door with her back and gently set Alex on the bed, watching as Alex flopped across it haphazardly, all long, gangly limbs and disheveled blankets. She grabbed the cream from her bedside drawer and gently pulled the blanket down so she could rub it into Alex’s skin, murmuring praise against her skin as she kneaded her bruises. 

Alex was half-asleep by the time she was done, and Sam tiptoed into the ensuite to run a bath. She waited for it to fill before nudging a grumbly, stiff Alex up and into the bathroom, then helped her into the tub and sat behind her. They sat together, steam rising around them, Sam’s arms securely around Alex as her head lolled back on her shoulder and her lashes fluttered against Sam’s neck. 

“Sam?”

“Hm?” 

Alex breathed deeply and Sam could feel her indecision, so she grabbed the shampoo and began lathering Alex’s hair. After she cleaned her hair, Alex nuzzled her again and whispered, “I lost three good agents earlier today.” 

Sam’s heart clenched in sympathy. She held Alex tighter, kissed her forehead, her cheek. “Oh, Lex, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s…that’s why I was so…so bad earlier. I was so  _ angry _ . They didn’t need to die. If I’d just been there soo –”

“ _ No _ .” There was the domme in Sam’s voice again and Alex immediately went quiet and limp against her. “ _ No, baby girl _ , it wasn’t you fault.” Sam whispered it vehemently, hands grasping hard as if she could brand the words into Alex’s skin. “I know you did  _ everything  _ you could to keep them alive.”

“It wasn’t  _ enough _ .” Alex sniffled and a tear rolled off her chin. 

Sam sunk lower in the water. “Sometimes it isn’t.”

“We got them, but – we lost some good people today.” 

Sam sighed and held Alex until she stopped crying, until the water ran cool and their skin was pruny. They got out and Sam gently toweled Alex off, sent her back into the bedroom as she dried herself and then they laid beneath the covers together. Alex rolled until she was half on top of Sam, ear over her heart and hand on her hip. Sam ran her fingers through her damp hair and held her by her shoulders, resting her leg over the back of Alex’s calf. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispered. 

Alex shifted so her chin rested on Sam’s chest, expression unreadable…different. She smiled slowly, like the sun peeking valiantly through storm clouds, and kissed Sam’s chest, directly over her heart. “Me, too.”


	3. Ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue, just fluff and banter. If you guys want to request something, hit me up!
> 
> Read on!

Alex woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. She woke up to aches and bruises and a loose, sated feeling deep in her stomach. She groaned as she rolled and buried her face in a pillow that smelled like Sam’s shampoo, taking stock of her body as she relaxed into the bema of sunlight falling through the open windows. Her ass ached as she flexed, her abdomen ached whenever she breathed, and she could feel the faint burn of her sex that came with a good, long fuck. She smiled into the pillow and stretched, groaning as her joints popped and her muscles protested, then flopped onto her back and scratched her stomach idly. 

Her stomach growled a few minutes later and she shuffled upright, taking a moment to appreciate the aches in her body before grabbing a shirt off the floor and pulling up a pair of running shorts. Alex made her way downstairs, following her nose to the kitchen where she found Sam at the stove with a stack of pancakes on the table and something frying in the pan she was tending. Alex shuffled up behind her and pressed her face between her shoulders, inhaling her day-old perfume and natural smell. 

Sam leaned back into her, pressed her hand over Alex’s on her stomach, and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. “Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Happy. Tired.” Alex yawned, jaw cracking, and went loose and floppy against Sam’s back. Sam chuckled, turned off the burner and walked Alex back to the table. She poured her a cup of coffee, pushed a plate full of food in front of her nose, then fed herself. They sat in companionable silence, Alex’s foot running along Sam’s ankle and calf, and then Alex opened her eyes once she finished her first cup of coffee. They widened dramatically as she looked at Sam, who lifted her eyebrow in amusement. 

“Something on my face?”

“You – your…skin…” 

Sam shimmied her shoulder and bit back a laugh, baring more skin as the overlarge button down shifted and bared more freckled cleavage through the few buttons done up. Her hair fell in messy curls and her eyes sparked with affection and little bit of hunger. “Yes, sweetie, this is skin,” she said slowly. 

“Oh, fuck you, Arias.”

“Already did, Danvers.” Sam had the gall to wink at Alex, who groaned and sunk into her chair and winced as a particularly tender bruise was pressed on. Sam’s other eyebrow joined the first one. “Little sore?” 

Alex’s cheeks pinked and she ducked her head. “Not really,” she muttered into the dregs of her coffee. She got up and filled her mug again, turning to find Sam standing behind her with an inscrutable expression on her face. 

The button down barely reached her thighs, making her legs looks like they were miles long, all golden skin and smooth, lean muscle as she shifted a little on her feet. “Are you okay?” Alex ducked her head again and Sam lifted her chin gently with two fingers. “Talk to me, babe.”

“M just…sad. Little sore from last night, but happy ‘bout that. Jus’ sad about my agents.” Alex shrugged her shoulder like it didn’t matter but Sam gently prised the mug form her grip and folded her into her arms. 

“I think,” she said quietly, rocking them back and forth in the dappled morning sunlight filtering through the windows of the kitchen, “you need to take a day off. Relax, cry a little someplace you feel safe, comfortable, yeah? Take a nap, maybe? We could put something dumb on Netflix, just cuddle today, I could spoil you a little.” 

Alex opened her mouth to turn Sam down but then she actually thought about it for a second. “I…J’onn did say I should take a few days off, get my head on straight.” 

She recalled the paternal look her gave her, full of worry and affection as she slumped into his office after they finally caught the aliens. He had brushed her shoulder with her hand, warm and callused and solid, and told her to get some R&R.  _ “Take a long weekend, Alex, talk to someone, get out of your head.” _ He tapped her temple and then ushered her out of the building to her bike, watching her until she was gone. 

Alex sighed and pressed her forehead against Sam’s shoulder, melting a little when Sam started scratching at her scalp gently. “Okay. That…sounds really nice, actually.” 

Sam kissed her temple and they swayed in place a little longer. “Plus,” Sam said conversationally, “you’re kinda bowlegged, today, Alex. Think J’onn would believe you went for a long ride yesterday?” 

Alex snorted against her will and shoved at Sam halfheartedly, allowing herself to be dragged back into her arms after a moment of roughhousing. “You’re  _ such _ a  _ dork _ .”

“Mm, but you still like me.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist, sneaking her hands under the shirt so she could feel skin. “Only sometimes, and  _ no, not _ when I’m  _ going for a ride _ !” Sam’s startled laugh made Alex smile, made her lean back to watch Sam’s eyes crease with mirth, watch her mouth open with laughter, watch her neck stretch as she threw her head back. She kissed her neck and let Sam’s laughter seep into, let it carry away the lingering sorrow for a little while, let herself just  _ be _ there, in Sam’s kitchen late in the morning, in a well-loved shirt, in the arms of a woman she  _ might _ be falling in love with.


End file.
